An affair to remember
by qwequel
Summary: Over time simba has fallen out of love with nala and is looking for love elsewhere when he sees Vitani in a whole new way.
1. Default Chapter

"An Affair To Remember"

Copyright: I do not own The Lion King, or The Lion King II, the Walt Disney Company does.

It was night time at Pride Rock and Simba was busy having trouble getting to sleep. He went out on the ledge to do some thinking. Vitani was up to and noticed him and walked up beside him. "Hi Simba", said Vitani. "Oh Hi Vitani", said Simba just barely noticing her. "What are you doing up?", asked Vitani. "I'm just doing some thinking", said Simba "what are you doing up?", he asked. "Well I guess I'm doing the same thing you are, thinking", said Simba. Just then Simba turned towards her and saw the way she looked in the moonlight that nearly took his breath away. "Has anyone told you how beautiful you are Vitani, especially in the moonlight", said Simba. "Why Simba, no they haven't, but what makes you say that", says Vitani. "Well I just saw the moonlight's reflection on you just now and noticed how beautiful you are", said Simba. "Oh, well thanks", said Vitani. "It's just that no one has ever said that to me before". "Maybe it's because they just didn't notice at first", said Simba as he got closer to Vitani, he began to feel warm feelings arising deep from within him that haven't surface in a long while. While Vitani was feeling those same feelings all for the first time. "Wait a minute, what are we doing", said Vitani, "your married and I'm practically your daughter-in-law", she finished. "Yes but lately there hasn't been very much romance between Nala and me since Kiara was born and now we're so focused on our duties I guess we've just grown apart", said Simba. "Well that doesn't make it seem so bad then if we were to have a more...romantic relationship", said Vitani. "No it wouldn't" ,said Vitani. Simba and Vitani closed in on each other and Vitani gave Simba a long kiss as He buried her in his mane and embraced her and return her kiss. "I haven't felt feelings like this for any other female lioness Vitani", said Simba. "Me either", said Vitani. After they finished necking they went back into the cave and during the next few days Simba and Vitani tried to get as much private time with each other as possible. Each other erasing any guilt with the happiness they felt when they were together until the one night where their relationship was culminated in the ultimate point. Vitani and Simba were feeling exceptionally good and were in the middle of necking. "Hey simba, do you think that there is somewhere we can go where we can go to be more... intimate", said Vitani. "Yes, there's a little cave at the bottom of pride rock I know where we can be more intimate", said Simba, "come on I'll show you.". Simba led Vitani to the secret cave at the bottom of Pride Rock. "Well here it is", said Simba. "Here is where we can be secret enough to make all our happiest dreams come true". " Then lets do it", said Vitani. "You want to do IT?", said Simba. "Oh yes Simba", said Vitani, "from the first moment I felt these feelings for you". "Me to Vitani", said Simba. So Vitani stretched out on her back and Simba climbed on top of her and assumed their positions. As Simba slid into place a satisfying grunt and roar could be heard from the cave from Vitani and soon both were emmiting sounds of physical satisfaction that was puncuated by kissing and what not. Now they were consumating their love for each other. "I love you Vitani", said Simba. "I love you to Simba", said Vitani.

End of Chapter 1

Possible another chapter.


	2. Everyone begins to suspect something

"Everyone begins to suspect something"

copyright: I do not own the lion king or the lion king II as it is the sole property of The Walt Disney Company.

Chapter 2:

It was almost morning and Simba and Vitani were still in the cave. Simba got up first. Vitani was still sleeping next to him. "Hey Vitani, I think we should get back to the cave", said Simba. This woke Vitani up. "Oh, morning Simba, do we have to go now?", she said. "Yes Vitani, it wouldn't do for anyone to find us here together", said Simba. Vitani realized how late it was now. "Oh it is late I suppose we should get back to the cave", said Vitani. Simba exited the secret cave and then followed Vitani. "If anyone is up yet I'll go up first to erase suspicion as to where we were", said Simba, "Then you follow up". "Great", said Vitani, "If anyone asks I'll just tell them I went on an early hunting trip". "Great", said Simba. Simba climbed the path to the top of pride rock. As he went to go to the cave he saw Kiara come out. "Hi dad", said Kiara. "Oh hi Kiara", he said not expecting her. "Hey dad where where you this morning I didn't see you in the cave?", said Kiara. "Well uh, I got up early to get a drink from the watering hole, if you go to late it gets crowded", said Simba. "Oh, well ok", said Simba. Simba didn't know if Kiara believed him or not. But he wend over and gave Vitani the clear sign. Simba made sure that he was out of sight when Vitani came back.

Vitani climbed to the top of Pride Rock and went in to the cave to relax. Just then Kovu came into the cave and spotted her. "Hey sis, no time long see", said Kovu. "Oh , hi kovu", said Vitani. Kovu noticed that something was up. "Hey sis where were you this morning", said Kovu."Oh I went out on an early hunting trip", said Vitani. Kovu didn't believe that entirely. "Are you sure that's it", said Kovu, "I mean you never used to get up this early unless you have a special reason to", said Kovu in a teasing way. "Could it be that my sis finally has a boyfriend, is that it?", said Kovu. "No it isn't Kovu", said Vitani angrily. "I was just out hunting early that's it" she finished. "Okay relax, don't have to bite my head off", said Kovu.

Kovu walked off to find Kiara and found her just below pride rock. "Hey Kiara", said Kovu. "Oh good morning Kovu", said Kiara. "Hey Kiara have you noticed how weird Vitani's been acting lately", Kovu said. "Yeah and my dad's been acting strange to", said Kiara. "I've heard from Zazu that Simba and Vitani have been more near each other lately to", said Kovu. "Well I'm sure it's nothing", said Kiara, "But maybe you should keep an eye on My dad and your sister for awhile". "Why me ?", said Kovu. "Because you always say your good at sneaking up on others". "Hey no fair using something I said against me", Kovu said.

Late that night Simba awoke and went to meet Vitani at the secret cave. Kovu was restless and he managed to see Simba get up and walk out of the cave. "I wonder where Simba's going", thought Kovu. He looked around and noticed that Vitani was gone to. "And Vitani is gone too", Kovu thought. Kovu decided to follow Simba. Kovu followed Simba down pride rock but then couldn't hear Simba's footprints. Meanwhile Simba found the cave and found Vitani there waiting for him.

"Hi Vitani", said Simba. "Hi Simba", said Vitani. Simba walked over to her and layed down beside her. "How long did you wait for me?", said Simba. "Not long", said Vitani. "Well waiting is over", said Simba as he placed a big kiss on Vitani. Vitani rolled over next to him and nuzzled up close againts him. Outside the cave Kovu could hear the noise. He followed it to the cave where he saw something he thought he would never see. "Simba and Vitani with each other", thought Kovu. "What in the world". Kovu decided to watch out of site. "Wow I wonder how long this has been going on?", wondered Kovu. He decided he had enough of watching. He found out what Simba and Vitani were up to. Now what will Kiara say.


	3. Confrontation

"Confrontation"

copyright: I do not own the lion king, lion king II, that is the sole property of the Walt Disney company.

Chapter 3:

Kovu snuck back to the cave and decided to tell Kiara what he saw in the morning. When the morning came, Kovu awoke early and to his surprise found Simba and Vitani back in the cave asleep as if nothing had ever happened. Kovu waited around until Kiara woke up to tell her. "Hey Kiara I followed Simba last night", said Kovu. "And what did you find out?", said Kiara. "I found that Simba is having and affair with my sister Vitani", he said. "What!", said Kiara, "My father is having an affair with your sister?". "Yeah I couldn't believe it when I saw it but it is what I saw", said Kovu, "and believe me they were really going at it". Kiara was still shocked about it. It was a hard thing to face. "What are we going to tell My mother?", said Kiara. "I don't know",said Kovu, "But she's your mother I think it would come out better from you". "Well ok", said Kiara, "I think my mom's up now", said Kiara I think I'll go tell her. "I think I'll go see if I can get Simba away from Pride Rock for awhile" said Kovu. "Because when Nala finds out what is going on I don't want to be here to find out".

Kovu went and found Simba at the watering hole. "Hi Simba", said Kovu. "Oh hi Kovu", said Samba. "So Simba did you have a good night last night?" asked Kovu. Samba began to get a little nervous. "What do you mean Kovu?", said Simba. "Well I mean that I woke up in the middle of the night and found that you were not in the cave so I tried to follow you and I heard some noise coming from a cave nearby", said Kovu. Simba was really getting nervous now. "And do you know what I found?", said Kovu, "I found you and my sister vitani in a, oh lets say "awkward" situation", he finished. "What", said Simba, "You think I'm having an affair with your sister". "Stop denying it Simba", said Kovu, "I saw you to together, I was watching at the entrance to the cave.". Simba was beginning to feel that he was being cornered now. "Alright", said Simba. "I am having a little relationship with your sister". "But it's not inappropriate, she was willing too". "I don't care if she was willing, the only thing I can't believe is that you are having an affair with my sister", said Kovu, "what are you going to do about it?". "Nothing", said Simba. "You mean your not going to break it off?", said Kovu. "No I love Vitani and she loves me", said Simba. "Well what about Nala?", said Kovu. "She dosen't have to know", said Simba. "Well you better find out something to say because Kiara is going to talk to her now". Simba was getting very nervous now.

Kiara went up to Pride Rock and found Nala in the cave. "Hey mom", said Kiara "Can I talk to you for a minute". Nala turned around. "Oh sure Kiara", said Nala, "What is it?". "Have you noticed dad acting a little strange lately?", said Kiara. "Well not lately, although he has been avoiding me", said Nala. "Kovu and I found out why", said Kiara. "Oh Kiara it's probably nothing I've known your dad to have thoughts to himself sometimes, when he needs to be alone", said Nala. "Do you want to to exactly who he has been alone with lately?", Kiara said. At that Nala turned her head around fast. "What do you mean?", said Nala. "I meant that daddy has been having an affair with Vitani", siad Kiara. Nala was just stunned when she heard it. The look on her face was one of a devestated feeling. "An affair... with Vitani", said Nala, "But why?". "I don't know mother, all I know is what Kovu saw when he followed Simba out of the cave last night and saw Simba and Vitani together", said Kiara. "I just can't believe this", said Nala. She began to cry. "How could Simba do this to me", Nala said. "Dosen't he... love me anymore?", she said with bewilderment. "I don't know Mother", said Kiara, "Kovu is out with him now talking about it". "Well when Simba gets back tell him I want to talk with him", said Nala.

Kovu and Simba walked back to pride rock where they found Kiara waiting for him. "Hi dad", said Kiara in an angry tone. Simba was feeling to ashamed to look up at her. "Hi kiara", said Simba.. "Well I hope your happy daddy, thanks to your little affair with Vitani mother is up in the cave all in tears", Kiara said. "Please Kiara, not now", said Simba.

Simba walked up to pride rock to confront Nala and was almost as scared as when he was a little cub. Simba found Nala in the deepest part of the cave and crying. "Hi",said simba as he tried to nudge up against her. "Why Simba?", asked Nala, "why are you having an affair with Vitani?". "Nala it's hard to explain, I guess I just felt the love in our relationship together Nala was just not there, ever since Kiara was born we never seem to have time together", said Simba. Nala was hearing this and was starting to feel guilty about what she thought was her part in him turning to Vitani for affection but it was soon extinguished by the rage and anger that was now accompanying her sadness. "I guess I just found Vitani and I guess things just got a little out of hand", said Simba. "I truly don't know what to say Nala.". "well I do, do you know how much hurt you have caused me", Nala said. "How angry this makes me". "What are we going to do now?" said Nala. "I don't know, I guess whatever you want me to do", said Simba. "Well I can think of one thing", said Nala. "Either banish Vitani out of the Pride Lands or have her killed". "Nala she's Kovu's sister" said Simba, "surely something else can be done". "I don't know" said Nala, "this affair just rocks the whole foundation of our relationship Simba", said Nala. "Nala I'll talk to Kovu and see what he can do, she's his sister and he knows her better than anyone", said Simba. "Well you let me know what happens", Nala said as she walked off angrily to the other part of the cave. Simba decided see if Kovu would do something.


	4. Pregnant

"Pregnant"

Copyright: I do not own The lion King, or the Lion king II, that is the sole property of the Walt Disney company.

Chapter 4:

Simba went looking for Kovu and found him at the bottom of Pride Rock. "Hey Kovu", said Simba, "I need you to talk to your sister for me". "Why Me, why can't you do it yourself", said Kovu. "It's not me, it's Nala, I've apologized to her and she wants me to do something about Vitani", Simba said. "Like what?", asked Kovu. "Well she wants me to either have her killed or banish her, I told her I couldn't do either one of those so I said I would get you to talk with her", Simba said. "Well I'll see what I can do", said Kovu. "Thanks", said Simba. Kovu walked around pride rock and could not find his sister. Then he decided to look in the cave where he found Simba and Vitani in the other night and found her there. "Hey Sis" said Kovu. Vitani just turned around. "Simba wanted me to talk to you" , said Kovu, "Nala wants him to do something about you". Vitani started to cry. "Oh Kovu I don't know how I got into this mess", she sobbed, "I don't know how I can get myself out." "Well If Nala has her way she wants Simba to banish you or have you killed", said Kovu. "What, well he can't do that", said Vitani. "Don't worry, Simba coudn't bring himself to do any of those", said Kovu, "Thats why he wants me to talk to you to see if you have any ideas." "Well I don't but, you could help me couldn't you Kovu", said Vitani. "I can't do anything for you Vitani, this is yours and Simba's call now", said Kovu. He began to walk out the cave. Vitani looked after him . "Kovu wait", she said. "What" he asked. "Kovu I think I'm pregnant", Vitani said. "Pregnant, are you sure", said Kovu. "Yes I think so", said Vitani. "I've been feeling a little strange and I recognized the symptoms from when Mom was pregnant with you", she said. "Vitani if your pregnant that means your going to have Simba's cubs", said Kovu. "I think there his cubs", said Vitani. "What do you mean you think there his cubs?", said Kovu. "Well I was with another lion before I began being with Simba", she said "And he might have made me pregnant", Vitani said. "Well how will we know whose cubs they are?", said Kovu. "Well I think the lion had a birthmark on his ear and I think that if it is his cubs the cub will have the same mark", said Vitani. "Lets hope so", said Kovu. He went to exit the cave. "Kovu where are you going?" she said. "I have to tell Simba that your pregnant" said Kovu, "I mean if they are his cubs he has the right to know". He went to tell Simba.

Kovu caught up with Simba on the pride lands. "Hey Simba I have to tell you something", said Kovu. "What is it Kovu, did you talk to your sister?", Simba asked. "Yes , but I don't think your going to like what I am going to say", Kovu said. "Well what is it?", said Simba. "Vitani is pregnant.", said Kovu. "Pregnant", said Simba, "I don't know how she could be, I didn't think we did that much in the cave", he said. "Well I don't know Simba but there is a chance that they might not be your cubs", Kovu said. "What do you mean", Simba asked. "Well Vitani was with another lion before you and she think they may be his cubs", Kovu said. "Well I hope so", said Simba, "I guess I have to tell Nala". Simba went back to pride rock and Kovu followed him back.. "Nala I have to tell you something", said Simba. "Now what is it", said Nala. "Vitani thinks she is pregnant", said Simba. Nala turned around and smacked Simba. "Why didn't you tell me this before", said Nala. "I didn't know", said Simba, "there is a chance they may be someone else's cubs", said Simba. "You just better hope so", said an angry Nala.


End file.
